


Второго шанса нет

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр пришлось оставить своего мужа Джейми на двадцать лет. Теперь она вернулась, надеясь, что в одну реку можно войти дважды. Но её место уже занято.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второго шанса нет

  
  
Когда тропа вывела меня к пляжу, я остановилась, сняла туфли и чулки и зарылась босыми пальцами в песок. В тропическом лесу жара казалась иссушающей, но на берегу её скрадывал порывистый ветер с севера - местные называют его "нордес". Я подставила ему разгоряченное лицо, и пальцы у меня на ногах поджались, зарываясь в песок ещё глубже. Мне было страшно. Я так долго ждала этой минуты, так долго шла к ней, и до чего мне теперь страшно. И, невзирая на страх, до чего же я счастлива.  
Я уже видела Джейми, хотя он ещё не заметил меня. Он стоял у самой воды, так, что громадные волны, лениво накатывающие на пляж, точно язык сонного, незлобливого морского зверя, почти касались его сапог. Я наблюдала, как Джейми прошёлся вдоль кромки воды, вглядываясь себе под ноги, потом присел на корточки и поднял что-то, отряхивая от песка. Кажется, это была морская раковина. С такого расстояния я не могла рассмотреть лицо Джейми, но видела, как огненными искрами вспыхивает солнечный свет в его волосах - таких же густых и рыжих, как двадцать лет назад, когда я касалась их в последний раз.  
Я стиснула кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладони. Так или иначе, я проделала этот путь: через двадцать лет для него, через двести - для меня, плюс три тысячи миль по океану в качестве приза. И вот я здесь. Я высвободила ноги из песка и пошла вперёд. Раскаленный солнцем пляж кусал мои ступни, и я почти упивалась этой болью. Боль помогала приглушить страх.  
Когда я подошла к Джейми, он всё ещё сидел на корточках, разглядывая свою находку. Я тронула его за плечо. Нужно было сперва окликнуть его, но я не смогла выдавить из себя его имя. И когда я коснулась его, то подумала: "Это сон". Даже для меня самой это всё ещё был сон.  
Он оглянулся с улыбкой на губах, и по этой улыбке, и ещё по тому, что он не мог не услышать шагов за своей спиной, но всё же не насторожился - по всему этому я должна была понять, что он кого-то здесь ждал. Но эта мысль, едва скользнув по краю моего сознания, тотчас растаяла. Я смотрела в лицо своего мужа. Он изменился. Конечно же, он изменился - Господи, двадцать лет! Когда мы расстались, его кожа ещё сохраняла юношескую гладкость. Сейчас его щёки стали впалыми, а кожа обветренной и загорелой, загрубевшей на губах и присобравшейся паутинкой морщин в уголках глаз. Его глаза как будто стали больше и ярче, чем я их помнила, или это снова был солнечный свет, отбивавшийся от лазурной воды и отражавшийся в зеленоватых радужках. На переносице появились два рубца: один длинный и чёткий, другой едва заметный - значит, по меньшей мере дважды ему ломали нос. И даже волосы, сперва показавшиеся мне всё теми же - нет... Вблизи я увидела в них пряди седины. Седина. В моих волосах её нет до сих пор, а я ведь на четыре года старше его. Мне уже сорок восемь.  
\- Джейми, - сказала я наконец.  
Пока я смотрела на него, он точно так же смотрел на меня - просто смотрел снизу вверх, так и держа в руках свою раковину. Потом она выпала из его разжавшихся пальцев и зарылась острым концом в песок. Он выпрямился - медленно, так медленно, кажется, он выпрямлялся дольше, чем я плыла к нему через океан, - и я поняла, что успела забыть, до чего он высок ростом и какой он... каким он... был.  
\- Джейми, - я слышала рвущееся рыдание в своём голосе, и боялась, что недолго смогу его удерживать. - Джейми, это же я. Клэр. Джейми, я Клэр.  
И только когда я сказала это, назвала своё имя - его руки схватили меня, сгребли и сжали, притянув к широкой груди.  
Я наконец заплакала. Некрасиво, с визгливыми всхлипываниями и соплями - и не могла даже незаметно утереться, потому что Джейми сжимал моё тело, словно в тисках, и я не могла поднять руки, чтобы обнять его в ответ. Хотя... это даже объятием не было. Он просто схватил меня и держал, точно боялся, что иначе я улечу в небо, как наполненный гелием воздушный шар. Эта мысль заставила меня нервно хихикнуть сквозь слёзы.  
\- Задушишь, - пискнула я, и Джейми разжал руки, но не выпустил меня, перехватив мои плечи и шаря жадным взглядом по лицу.  
\- Сассенах, - выдохнул он, и я не знала, то ли хрипотца в его голосе была следствием шока, то ли голос его изменился так же, как и всё остальное. - Ты настоящая. Настоящая?  
Он провёл руками от моих плеч к локтям, вдруг нахмурился, резко мотнул головой, точно прогоняя неприятную мысль. В его напряженном лице мелькнуло что-то, что мне вдруг не понравилось. Конечно, он потрясён, с трудом верит своим глазам, и, вполне вероятно, в духе своей католической веры заподозрил в этом проказы бесов. Мне так хотелось поцеловать его, обхватить за шею и зацеловать эти обветренные, огрубевшие губы. И даже если их вкус тоже изменился - конечно, он изменился, - я хотела узнать его снова. Узнать его заново.  
Я стояла к Джейми так близко, он касался меня, и мне нужно было только поднять голову и приоткрыть губы. Но я этого не сделала. Мне не нравилось, как он на меня смотрит. Жадно, да, и изумленно, но... чего-то не хватало в его взгляде. Того, за чем я проделала весь этот путь.  
\- Где ты была? - с усилием выговорил Джейми - без упрёка, всё ещё в огромном замешательстве. Я ясно видела, в каком смятении его мысли и с каким трудом он выбирает слова из тех тысяч, что крутятся сейчас у него в голове. - Сассенах, где ты была... так долго и... зачем ты здесь?  
И прежде, чем я успела осознать весь ужас, заключавшийся в его последнем вопросе, я услышала позади нас шаги. На сей раз Джейми обернулся на них - и я тоже.  
Кто-то шёл к нам через пляж. Мужчина. Я испытала невольное облегчение при этом открытии - сильнее всего я боялась, что Джейми мог ожидать здесь встречи с какой-то женщиной. Что это для неё он выискивал в прибрежном песке раковину покрасивее. Но нет, к нам шёл мужчина: невысокого роста, одетый, как и Джейми, в льняную рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами, полотняные штаны и короткие сапоги - иначе невозможно одеваться в жарком климате Ямайки. У него были светлые волосы, перехваченные лентой на затылке, и голубые глаза. В одной руке он нёс корзину, из которой выглядывало что-то - кажется, горлышко бутылки, - а через локоть другой руки у мужчины был перекинут клетчатый шотландский плед.  
Мужчина остановился, не дойдя до нас несколько шагов, и перевёл взгляд с меня на Джейми, а потом опять на меня. Я взглянула ему в глаза, ощущая смутное узнавание; нет, предчувствие узнавания. Возможно, я знала раньше этого человека, но прошло столько лет... Я едва узнала собственного мужа, так сильно потрудилось над ним время. Этому же человеку на вид немногим больше тридцати; значит, когда я была в этой эпохе в прошлый раз, он был ещё мальчиком. Я пыталась вспомнить и не могла. И вдруг поняла, что мы уже очень долго стоим, не пророняя ни единого звука - Джейми, всё так же крепко сжимающий мои плечи, я, вцепившись в него обеими руками, и светловолосый мужчина с пледом и корзиной в пяти шагах от нас.  
\- Миссис Фрейзер, - проговорил мужчина очень медленно, словно надеясь, будто моё имя, произнесённое вслух, послужит своего рода экзорцизмом и изгонит меня в те глубины ада, из которых явился мой призрак.  
В этот миг я наконец узнала его и воскликнула:  
\- Уильям Грей!  
\- Джон Уильям Грей, - поправил меня Джейми. И убрал руки с моих плеч. - Джон, это Клэр. Моя жена. Кажется, вы знакомы.  
  
Через полчаса мы, все трое, сидели за обеденным столом в доме на холме, к которому вела тропа через джунгли, а оттуда - через пляж и узкий скалистый перевал. Дом стоял на отшибе и был неприступен, как крепость, хотя внешний вид его вовсе не отвечал подобному назначению. Это был небольшой особняк, очень милый снаружи и довольно уютный внутри, хотя убранству явно не хватало женской руки. Должно быть, тот, кто выстроил этот дом, был нелюдимым мизантропом, потому что само расположение поместья и его значительная удаленность от столицы Ямайки, да и вообще от людных мест, явно не способствовала частым визитам гостей. Прислуги тоже было мало, я успела заметить только одного молодого человека, то ли дворецкого, то ли камердинера, и несколько чёрных рабов - что здесь, в английской колонии XVІII века, было в порядке вещей. Один из чернокожих лакеев прислуживал нам за ужином. Он подал блюда, разлил вино и с позволения лорда Джона удалился. Мы остались втроём: лорд Джон во главе стола, мы с Джейми - по обе стороны от него.  
Я сидела напротив своего мужа, которого не видела двадцать лет, и не могла даже коснуться его.  
\- Итак, миссис Фрейзер, - заговорил лорд Джон, прервав затянувшееся и не слишком приятное молчание, - имею честь поздравить вас с возвращением. Довольно внезапным, хотя, безусловно, счастливым для вас и мистера Фрейзера.  
\- Благодарю вас, - пробормотала я. Что-то покоробило меня в его словах, хотя их тон был безупречно вежлив, и даже в недвусмысленном намёке на то, что я выскочила, словно чёртик из табакерки, не слышалось насмешки. Но всё же зачем-то он это сказал.  
\- Насколько мне известно, - продолжал лорд Джон, - вы провели эти годы во Франции.  
Он замолчал, явственно ожидая ответа, и я осознала, что он смотрит на меня в упор, а Джейми... Джейми не смотрит на меня вовсе. Он смотрел на Джона Грея. Его лицо было неподвижно, как камень - я отчётливо вспомнила это выражение убийственной невозмутимости, столь же обманчивое, сколь и пугающее. За этим выражением Джейми прятал только очень сильные чувства, и, как правило, мучительные для него. Боль, гнев, страх, вину. Что из всего этого он ощущает сейчас? И по отношению к кому из нас - ко мне или к Джону Грею за его уместные, но всё равно бестактные вопросы?  
Грей словно прочёл мою последнюю мысль.  
\- Возможно, мои вопросы выглядят несколько неделикатными, мадам. Нижайше прошу извинить меня за это. Однако я более чем уверен, что мистера Фрейзера они интересуют в неменьшей, а то и в большей мере, нежели меня.  
\- Почему бы тогда не дать ему возможность спросить самому? - выпалила я, забыв про чопорность английских манер, которые, по правде, всегда мне были глубоко чужды.  
В ответ на мой вопрос лорд Джон вопросительно взглянул на Джейми. Тот, не проронив ни слова, взял бокал с вином и поднёс к губам, опустив глаза. Я метнула в него отчаянный взгляд - что происходит, Джейми, почему ты мне не поможешь? - и вновь посмотрела в любезное, холодное лицо лорда Джона Грея. Я поняла вдруг, что он старше, чем я решила сперва - он выглядел молодо, но глаза выдавали истинный возраст.  
\- Я действительно была во Франции, - сухо отчеканила я. - Джейми сам отправил меня туда перед сражением при Куллодене. Я была беременна, - Джейми вздрогнул при этих словах и резко вскинулся, но я не повернула к нему головы. - У нас были основания полагать, что для якобитов всё будет кончено с этой битвой, и Джейми настоял, чтобы я отправилась в безопасное место. Ради нашего ребенка.  
\- И вы подчинились воле вашего супруга, как наипокорнейшая из жён, - сказал Грей, и на сей раз насмешка прозвучала совершенно неприкрыто.  
Джейми тихо фыркнул. Каким знакомым, родным было это его "шотландское фырканье"! У меня заныло сердце, и я ответила:  
\- Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы осталась тогда с ним.  
\- Выбор есть всегда, мадам. Просто иногда мы позволяем другим делать его за нас.  
Снова повисла тишина. Я сидела, сцепив под столом руки, и молча злилась - на Джона Грея за то, что ему хватает наглости допрашивать меня в присутствии Джейми, и на Джейми за то, что он позволяет это. Но сильнее всего я злилась на себя за те розовые замки, которые строила, направляясь сюда. За то, как мечтала, что Джейми...  
\- Я думала, ты погиб, - сказала я. Он взглянул на меня исподлобья, хотел ответить, но я не дала, быстро добавив: - Точнее, была уверена в этом. Меня убедили. Я... я видела твою могилу.  
Он выпрямился, побледнев. Только мы двое с ним могли понять, что это значит. Джейми знал, что я пришла из будущего, что я родилась в двадцатом веке, и лишь чудо - в буквальном смысле - привело меня в век восемнадцатый, в его эпоху. Поэтому я наверняка знала, чем кончится сражение англичан с шотландскими мятежниками при Куллодене, и перед самой битвой Джейми почти силой вытолкал меня назад в моё время. И там, через двести лет, мой первый муж Фрэнк Рэндалл свозил меня к могильному камню, на котором было высечено: Джеймс Александр Малькольм Маккензи Фрейзер. И год его смерти: 1746. Год битвы при Куллодене.  
\- Я была уверена, что ты погиб, - повторила я почти шепотом. - И только совсем недавно узнала, что меня обманули. Я вернулась, как только узнала, Джейми.  
\- И как же именно вы узнали?  
Снова Джон Уильям Грей. Будь он проклят. Что он вообще здесь делает? Вернее сказать, что здесь делает Джейми? Нет, в целом я знала, разумеется, но чем дальше, тем меньше понимала.  
\- У меня есть один друг. Он историк... вернее сказать, архивариус, - поправилась я. - Ему в руки попали документы, свидетельствовавшие, что Джейми остался жив после той битвы, был арестован и приговорён к казни, но потом помилован. Когда я узнала об этом, то сделала всё, чтобы выяснить его дальнейшую судьбу. Это отняло у меня почти год. Ведь он сменил имя. Ты был в тюрьме, - продолжала я, вновь обращаясь к Джейми и ловя его пристальный взгляд. - Потом тебе сменили меру пресечения и перевели в английское поместье Хэлуотер, но под другим именем - Алекс Маккензи. Под этим именем ты провёл там несколько лет, а потом уехал в Америку в свите лорда Джона Грея, назначенного губернатором Ямайки.  
\- И вас это ничуть не насторожило? - спросил лорд Джон почти весело. - Что осужденный мятежник после тюрьмы и ссылки вдруг вошёл в свиту губернатора?  
\- Ничуть, - отпарировала я. - Джейми выкручивался и из более трудных положений. В Париже он водил дружбу с Чарльзом Стюартом и французскими принцами. Не сомневаюсь, что и к вам он сумел втереться в доверие.  
Это было несправедливо по отношению к Джейми - я только что открыто назвала его хитрым лицемером, - но уж больно мне хотелось осадить Джона Грея и поставить его на место. И это отчасти удалось, потому что холодные голубые глаза английского лорда слегка расширились. Я добавила, закрепляя успех:  
\- Но я никак не предполагала, что этот лорд Джон Грей, губернатор Ямайки - тот самый Уильям Грей, который когда-то пробрался в лагерь якобитов и попытался зарезать моего мужа, а потерпев неудачу, оказался в плену и выболтал все секреты своих соратников.  
И это тоже было несправедливо, на сей раз по отношению к Джону Уильяму Грею. Я ведь отлично помнила ту ночь и нашу первую с ним встречу. Он был тогда шестнадцатилетним юнцом, отважным и глупым, как большая часть его сверстников. Он действительно попытался напасть на Джейми, бывшего в те времена одним из предводителей якобитского мятежа, а Джейми без труда скрутил его и... При мысли о том, что он сделал потом, я краснела до сих пор, но так или иначе, он вынудил Джона Грея выдать расположение войск английской части, и обставил всё так, что Грей просто не смог поступить иначе. Я первая плюнула бы ему в глаза, если бы он тогда сделал иной выбор. Как сам он только что заявил, выбор есть всегда.  
\- Клэр! - внезапно сказал Джейми, так отрывисто и сухо, что я вздрогнула. Ему явно не пришлись по душе мои слова. Я прямо взглянула ему в лицо - уже не с заискивающей мольбой, а с вызовом, как часто бывало прежде во время наших ссор. Он нахмурился, но не отвернулся от моего пылающего взгляда. - Ты не должна говорить так о лорде Джоне. Он много сделал для меня. Возможно, слишком много. Отчасти по моей вине он больше не губернатор Ямайки.  
\- Вот уж нет, - отозвался Грей. - И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.  
"Ты". Грей говорит ему "ты". И хотя лорд Джон действительно больше не губернатор - я узнала об этом уже на острове, когда стала наводить справки в Кингстоне, едва сойдя с корабля, - похоже, в этом доме он чувствует себя полновластным хозяином. В том числе и хозяином Джейми.  
\- Вы совсем не попробовали страусятину, мадам, - заметил лорд Джон тоном чрезвычайной светской любезности. - А ведь она изумительна. В Старом Свете вы ничего подобного не отведаете.  
\- Уже поздно, - сказала я, поднимаясь на ноги. - Я проделала долгий путь и устала.  
Джейми поднялся одновременно со мной, хотя и не очень охотно. Лорд Джон поднялся тоже.  
\- О, разумеется, мадам. Мой камердинер покажет вам вашу спальню... - начал он, но тут Джейми метнул в него такой испепеляющий взгляд, что он осёкся и смутился, в первый раз за весь этот неприятный разговор.  
Джейми вышел из-за стола и взял меня под локоть. Мы молча вышли из столовой, и только тогда я перевела дух.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - быстро проговорила я, пока он вёл меня коридором. - Джейми, я столько должна тебе сказать...  
\- Позже, Клэр, - коротко отозвался Джейми. Его рука держала мой локоть очень крепко, словно он боялся, что я вырвусь и убегу. Но я не собиралась никуда убегать. Больше нет, ни за что на свете.  
Он отвёл меня к одной из спален, коротко пожелал спокойной ночи и ушёл, не дав мне сказать и слова. Я окинула комнату невидящим взглядом и в изнеможении опустилась на кровать. Потом вскочила, подбежала к окну и распахнула его. На меня пахнуло прелым, влажным воздухом тропического вечера. Солнце уже почти село, и пламенеющий над лиловым океаном закат был великолепен. Мне захотелось перегнуться через подоконник и закричать изо всех сил. Но я превозмогла себя, выпрямилась и перевела дух. Нет, Джеймс Фрейзер. Так просто тебе от меня сегодня не отделаться.  
Я выглянула из спальни. В коридоре никого не было, но внизу слышались возбужденные голоса. Джейми и Грей спорили о чём-то, потом внизу хлопнула дверь - так громко, что дрогнула стена, и, разумеется, из них двоих только Джейми мог изъявить неудовольствие таким образом. Я мстительно усмехнулась. Не знаю, отчего, но я чувствовала в лорде Джоне врага и знала, что это по его вине Джейми встретил меня так холодно. Но я не собиралась отчаиваться. Размашистые шаги Джейми раздались на лестнице, и я спряталась в спальне, дождавшись, пока он пройдёт мимо моей комнаты в свою. Потом выскользнула в коридор и подошла к двери, за которой только что скрылся мой муж.  
И распахнула её.  
Я успела увидеть, как он тяжело опустился на кровать и уронил голову на руки, зарывшись пальцами в свои буйные рыжие волосы. В этом жесте сквозило отчаяние. Я бросилась к нему, не дав ему времени опомниться, а когда он поднял голову, схватила его лицо в ладони и вжалась ртом в его губы.  
Их вкус не изменился! Нет. Такой же сладкий, пьянящий, сводящий с ума. В один-единственный миг превращающий меня из цивилизованной женщины в бешеную дикарку. В течную суку.  
Джейми слабо застонал мне в рот, и от этого стона у меня мгновенно взмокло между ног. Я не позволяла себе думать об этом до сих пор, хватало других забот, но я захотела его с того мгновения, как увидела на пляже. И если бы он встретил меня хоть чуточку приветливее, я бы повалила его в песок и оседлала прямо там, на берегу. Ни один мужчина в моей жизни никогда не вызывал во мне такого неистового желания. И годы ничего не изменили, ничего.  
Но я ведь и знала, что они ничего не изменят. Иначе бы не вернулась.  
Джейми провёл руками по моей талии снизу вверх, сжал мои рёбра с медвежьей силой, и его большие ладони сомкнулись на моей груди, стянутой тугим корсетом. Я протолкнула язык ему в рот, и, не отрываясь от его губ, рванула шнуровку, высвобождая свои груди - уже не столь высокие и упругие, как когда-то, но, я надеялась, всё ещё достаточно привлекательные. И по крайней мере в этой надежде я не обманулась: Джейми накрыл их ладонями и стиснул до боли, прищемив между пальцами соски. Я издала гортанный стон, перекинула ногу через его бедро и опустилась на него, ощущая его горячую, твёрдую плоть под моим пульсирующим лоном. Разметавшиеся юбки мешали, но я не стала тратить время на то, чтобы сбросить их, и просто задрала.  
\- Сассенах... - прохрипел Джейми, вплетая пальцы в мои волосы.  
Я быстро справилась с пряжкой ремня на его штанах, выдернула и отшвырнула прочь, высвобождая его крупный, налившийся кровью член.  
\- Сассенах... Клэр! - повторил Джейми, и в его голосе прозвучало нечто, напоминающее предупреждение. Но я уже нырнула вниз, обхватывая его горячую плоть губами. В этом не было необходимости, он уже и так хотел меня достаточно сильно, но я жаждала поцеловать его и там тоже, целовать каждую клетку его тела, каждую частичку его души.  
\- Клэр! Нет!  
Я внезапно осознала, что его пальцы вплелись в мои волосы вовсе не для ласки. Он пытался сдержать меня. Когда я наклонилась к его члену, он потянул мои волосы - не сильно, до достаточно ощутимо, чтобы я охнула от неожиданности. Его истекающий смазкой член выскользнул из моих губ. Я отпрянула, и Джейми отпустил меня, судорожно пытаясь приподняться. Я остро и болезненно ощутила, что теряю его, теряю то волшебство, ту первобытную, примитивную, неотвратимо действующую магию, что притягивала нас друг к другу магнитом. Коротко вскрикнув от ярости и отчаяния, я толкнула Джейми обратно на постель, сгребла в руках юбку и с размаху насадилась на его член.  
Он сразу заполнил моё лоно, растянутое родами и другими мужчинами - но Джейми заполнил его всё, до отказа, так, как его душа заполняла мою душу. Он тоже ощутил это, не мог не ощутить, и издал стон, похожий на рык раненого зверя, попавшего в капкан. И да, если так - пусть, я согласна быть для него капканом, если это единственный способ его удержать. Я толкнулась и стала насаживаться на него, задыхаясь под сокрушительным шквалом желания, и...  
...и он сбросил меня с себя.  
Я не поняла, что происходит, пока не оказалась на полу. Я ушибла локоть, и острая боль пронзила меня, мгновенно отрезвив. Я лежала на полу с задранной юбкой и синяком, расплывающимся на руке, за которую Джейми схватил меня, швыряя на пол. Должно быть, я выглядела сейчас, как жертва насилия.  
Хотя - и этой мыслью меня ошпарило, как кипятком, - это я была здесь насильницей.  
Джейми вскочил с кровати и склонился ко мне, неловко пытаясь помочь.  
\- Прости! Я не хотел. Тебе больно?  
Я машинально опёрлась на его протянутые руки и встала. Мы замерли друг напротив друга, тяжело дыша, всё ещё возбужденные, взъерошенные, держащиеся за руки...  
И чужие. Абсолютно чужие друг другу.  
\- Джейми, я не понимаю, - выдохнула я. - Ничего не понимаю.  
\- Что тут понимать, - угрюмо ответил он. - Ты напрасно вернулась.  
Что ж. Вот он это и сказал. Хотя ничего нового: я прочла эти слова в его глазах в тот самый миг, когда он посмотрел на меня на пляже, держа в руках прекрасную перламутровую раковину. Раковину, которой он хотел порадовать не меня.  
\- У тебя есть другая женщина? - убито спросила я.  
Во взгляде Джейми мелькнуло изумление. А потом он откинул голову и рассмеялся. Смех не был ни радостным, ни глумливым; в нём звенела горечь, и насмешка над собой, и что-то ещё, неведомое мне, но, кажется, слишком хорошо знакомое ему.  
И как много их - тех вещей, которые знает он и не знаю я? Как много я знаю на самом деле о мужчине, который стоит передо мной, которого я так вожделею и которого так любила... и который любил меня так же сильно много лет назад?  
\- Нет, - отсмеявшись, ответил Джейми. - Нет, Клэр, у меня нет другой женщины. Неужели ты ещё не поняла? Хотя, - добавил он, вдруг смутившись и помрачнев, - я забыл, что ты дитя другого века. Должно быть, твоя эпоха менее развращена, чем моя.  
Я многое могла бы рассказать мужчине из восемнадцатого столетия об извращенности и пороках века двадцатого, но это не та тема, которую мне хотелось с ним сейчас обсуждать. Я всё ещё не понимала - не хотела понимать, - и продолжала смотреть на Джейми в недоумении, пока он не сжалился на до мной и не сказал так мягко, как только сумел:  
\- У меня нет другой женщины, Клэр. Но, в некотором роде, я женился снова.  
\- И где же она... - начала я и осеклась.  
О Господи. Вся кровь отхлынула от моего сердца и от лица. Джон Грей. Вот почему Джейми уехал с ним из Англии на Ямайку, хотя боялся и ненавидел море из-за ужасной морской болезни, который был подвержен. Вот почему, должно быть, Грей в конце концов оставил пост губернатора. Вот почему они живут в глуши, вдали от всех, кто может узнать и осудить их.  
Но ведь это...  
\- Джейми, но это невозможно! - выдавила я. Он всё ещё держал меня за руки, и я вцепилась в них изо всех сил, сдирая ногтями кожу на тыльной стороне его ладоней. - После того, что с тобой... что ты пережил, ты не мог... ты всегда говорил, что питаешь к этому только отвращение!  
\- И теперь ты думаешь, что я лгал? - его лицо исказила улыбка, страшная, мучительная. Я внезапно подумала, что не имею ни малейшего представления о том, через что он прошел за те годы, что мы были в разлуке. Он был в тюрьме. Где ещё? Через что он прошёл ещё? Возможно, ему пришлось...  
\- Он вынудил тебя? - спросила я, из последних сил цепляясь за соломинку. - Джейми, он взял тебя силой? Ты с ним потому, что...  
\- Я с ним потому, что люблю его.  
Я выпустила его руки и отступила. Джейми остался там, где стоял. Потом, осознав, в каком виде находится, неловко заправил в штаны свой всё ещё твёрдо стоящий член. Я невольно проследила взглядом за его движением, и он слегка покраснел. Что происходит? Он мой муж, я его жена, почему он краснеет передо мной? Почему отталкивает меня?  
\- Ты же хочешь меня, - проговорила я голосом низким и рокочущим, как прибой. - Ты всё ещё хочешь меня. Это не изменилось.  
\- Да, - не стал отпираться Джейми. - Хочу. Если бы я мог, то повалил бы тебя и брал до тех пор, пока ты не стала бы кричать и просить пощады. Как когда-то.  
\- Как когда-то, - эхом откликнулась я. - Джейми, ничего не изменилось. Я пришла к тебе, я всегда была твоей...  
\- Но я уже не твой, Клэр. Пойми это, - сказал он с вновь вернувшейся мягкостью, которая была хуже всякой грубости.  
Я какое-то время молчала, глядя в его вновь спокойное, полное смущения и сожаления лицо. Так не может быть. Так не бывает. Нас свело чудо, мы предназначены друг другу судьбой, наша любовь родилась, преодолев столетия, и... такие истории так не кончаются.  
\- Значит, Джек Рэндалл всё-таки был прав, - вырвалось у меня прежде, чем я успела осознать, что говорю.  
Если у меня ещё и оставался малейший шанс, я уничтожила его этими жестокими словами. Джонатан Рэндалл, Чёрный Джек - британский офицер, изнасиловавший Джейми много лет назад. Как же Джейми винил и ненавидел себя тогда за то, что позволил Рэндаллу сделать это с собой - позволил ради меня, спасая мне жизнь. Чтобы годы спустя я обвинила его в том, что являлось ему в кошмарах. Может быть, является до сих пор.  
Джейми мог ответить грубостью на мой выпад, мог даже ударить меня - хотя прежде он лишь единожды поднял на меня руку, и после никогда больше этого не делал. Но ответом мне было лишь молчание. Я запоздало поняла, что именно это он говорит себе по ночам. Что Джек Рэндалл был прав, и Джейми Фрейзер действительно способен познать наслаждение в объятиях мужчины. Когда-то он был близок к самоубийству из-за этой мысли. И вот теперь я швырнула это обвинение ему в лицо. То обвинение, которое сам он давно считает своим приговором.  
\- Помнишь, - проговорил Джейми бесконечно много времени спустя, - в нашу первую брачную ночь ты спросила, почему я согласился жениться на тебе? Ведь это был для тебя брак по расчету, и ты не понимала, что с этого получу я. Помнишь, что я тебе тогда ответил?  
Конечно, я помнила. Но смогла только кивнуть, и Джейми продолжил:  
\- Я сказал, что женился на тебе, потому что хотел тебя. Хотел с той минуты, как впервые увидел. Я и сейчас хочу тебя, Клэр. Но мне больше не двадцать три года, как было, когда мы встретились. И теперь я знаю, что плотское влечение - это ещё не всё. Это не единственное, что может связать двух людей. Влечение важно, конечно, но... это не главное. - Он немного помедлил, словно ожидая от меня возражений. Я молчала. И Джейми закончил: - Я не знаю тебя. Кем ты была все эти годы, где была и что делала. А ты не знаешь, кем был и что делал я.  
\- Мне всё равно. Джейми, мне всё равно, кем ты был, я всегда тебя любила...  
\- Я тоже любил тебя ещё долго. Десять лет. Пока прятался от англичан, пока сидел в их тюрьме, пока гнил в ссылке, всё это время я помнил тебя и любил. Но прошло слишком много времени. Тебе всё равно, что я делал, и это значит, что тебе всё равно, кто я такой. Ты всё ещё любишь того юношу, которым я когда-то был. Но его давно нет на свете, Клэр. Он погиб при Куллодене. Так что тот, кто показал тебе мою могилу... он, в общем-то, даже и не солгал.  
Я протянула руку и коснулась его груди кончиками пальцев. Он уже успокоился. возбуждение спало, его грудь вздымалась ровно, только, можно, немного часто - всё же для него тоже был тяжёлым этот разговор. И теперь мне казалось, что призрак из прошлого здесь не я, призрак - Джеймс Фрейзер. Призрак того человека, о котором я думала и мечтала все эти годы. Даже когда ложилась в постель с другим.  
\- Мы могли бы узнать друг друга заново.  
\- Могли бы. Но ты уверена, что это бы помогло? Ты говоришь, тебе всё равно, что было со мной - но мне не всё равно, что делала ты. Что ты делала, Клэр? С кем ты была? Только не говори, что жила эти двадцать лет монахиней.  
В его словах не звучало горечи. Он даже не ревновал меня больше. И это, пожалуй, хуже всего. Я могла бы солгать ему, но уже знала, что это ничего не изменит, и потому ответила правду:  
\- Я вернулась к первому мужу.  
\- Фрэнку Рэндаллу? Тому самому потомку Джека Рэндалла, ради будущей жизни которого ты запретила мне убивать этого ублюдка? - Джейми иронически улыбнулся. - Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Хотя, признаюсь, такая мысль как-то не приходила мне в голову. Ты сказала ему обо мне? Он тебя принял?  
\- Да, принял. Всё было так сложно. Джейми, я... я родила ребёнка. Девочку. Назвала её Бриенной в честь твоего отца.  
Что-то дрогнуло в его лице. Я мысленно прокляла себя за то, что не додумалась захватить с собой фотографии Бриенны, когда отправлялась обратно в прошлое через камни в Крейг-на-Дун. Слёзы потекли по моим щекам. Я пыталась глотать их, пыталась не всхлипывать, хотя это было так трудно.  
\- Ей уже девятнадцать. Она очень высокого роста и такая красавица. У неё рыжие волосы, как у тебя. Она очень на тебя похожа. Она знает о тебе. Перед тем, как уйти, я всё ей рассказала.  
\- Перед тем, как уйти? - переспросил Джейми. - А кого же она раньше считала своим отцом?  
Я замерла. По моему оцепенению Джейми мгновенно понял ответ.  
\- Фрэнка Рэндалла? - в его голосе прозвучало такое отвращение, что я содрогнулась. Джейми покачал головой, точно не желая верить тому, что услышал. Потом спокойно сказал: - Что ж, надеюсь, он был ей хорошим отцом. И хорошим мужем тебе. Ты напрасно ушла от него.  
\- Он умер год назад.  
\- А, примерно тогда, когда ты и решила начать наконец мои поиски? Ясно.  
Он всё понял неправильно, всё было совсем не так. Я действительно старалась не думать ни о чём до смерти Фрэнка, жить той жизнью и тем временем, которое в конце концов было мне дано - не ради себя, ради Бриенны. Но я никогда, ни на один день не забывала о том, кого считала своим настоящим мужем. Вот только даже если бы я сумела объяснить это ему, сумела убедить, даже если бы он поверил - это уже не имело никакого значения.  
Просто он разлюбил меня. Вот и всё.  
\- Иди спать, Клэр. У тебя был трудный день, - сказал Джейми.  
Я больше не стала просить. Повернулась к нему спиной и вышла из комнаты в коридор. Закрыла дверь, привалилась к ней и уронила голову на грудь. Слёзы иссякли, но меня била крупная дрожь. Не знаю, сколько времени я простояла так без единой мысли в голове. А когда подняла голову, то увидела Джона Грея.  
Он молча снял с себя камзол, который надел к ужину, и накинул его на мои обнаженные плечи, запахнув на полуоткрытой груди с расшнурованным лифом. Хотя не то чтобы он увидел там что-то для себя новое. В ту нашу первую встречу, когда Джон Грей стал пленником Джейми Фрейзера, мой муж разорвал на мне лиф, сделав вид, словно я английская заложница, и пригрозил изнасиловать меня, если Грей не раскроет планы англичан. Это была всего лишь жестокая комедия, за которую я позже чуть не выцарапала Джейми глаза, но Джон Грей поступил так, как и подобает джентльмену. Он спас мою честь - или думал, будто спасает, что одно и то же.  
Он был благородным человеком. Когда-то.  
\- Если вам угодно, мадам, пойдёмте со мной. Думаю, нам стоит поговорить, - очень тихо сказал лорд Джон.  
И я пошла за ним. Что мне было терять?  
  
В библиотеке, находившейся на первом этаже, было уже совсем темно - скупые остатки сумеречного света скрадывала буйная растительность под окном. Лорд Джон подошёл к столу и зажёг поочерёдно три свечи в канделябре. Они вспыхивала одна за другой, и каждая всё ярче высветляла его аристократическое, красивое лицо, склонившееся над подрагивающим пламенем.  
\- Садитесь, мадам, - сказал Грей, и я села, инстинктивно стягивая на груди отвороты его камзола. Мне даже не во что было переодеться, потому что, идя сюда, я не взяла никаких вещей - то немногое, с чем я приплыла на Ямайку из Европы, осталось в кингстоунской гостинице.  
Грей подошёл к буфету и вынул из него бутылку и два стакана. Наполнил оба до краёв и поставил один из стаканов передо мной. Я взяла, машинально принюхалась - бренди. Отлично. Именно то, что мне сейчас необходимо. Я опрокинула бренди в рот и осушила стакан залпом до дна. Потом со стуком поставила на стол и вскинула на Грея надменный взгляд. Мне хотелось думать, во всяком случае, что надменный.  
Джон Грей смотрел на меня с восхищением.  
\- Сказать по правде, - проговорил он, - лишь моё воспитание не позволяет мне сейчас крепко выругаться. Вы просто великолепны, миссис Фрейзер. Простите мою дерзость, если я чересчур откровенен.  
\- Ну что вы, - деланно рассмеялась я. - Какие между нами могут быть условности. Мы ведь почти что родственники. Вы увели у меня мужа!  
Я сказала это вслух и лишь тогда поняла, насколько всё это безумно. Джейми спросил, что я здесь делаю, и, чёрт подери, этим вопросом задавалась сейчас я сама. Что я здесь делаю, полураздетая, во мраке, наедине с мужчиной, который... с которым Джейми... это просто не укладывалось в голове!  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, - лорд Джон пригубил бренди, отнюдь не столь рьяно, как я, и сел в кресло напротив меня, закинув ногу на ногу. - Я достаточно щепетилен в вопросах связей и, к вашему сведению, никогда не заводил романов с женатыми мужчинами.  
\- Вероятно, считая это безнравственным? - я вложила в этот вопрос весь яд, на который ещё была способна после этого сумасшедшего дня. Джон Грей явно уловил мой намёк, и в его голубых глазах вновь появился тот холод, которым он окатил меня раньше за ужином. Он умел обдавать презрением, этот лощёный английский лорд. И что только Джейми в нём нашёл?!  
\- Понимаю, - проговорил Грей после паузы. - Вы презираете тех, кого называете содомитами. Как, впрочем, большинство мужчин и женщин. Не смею разуверять вас в ваших убеждениях, тем более что многолетний опыт доказал мне полную тщетность таких попыток. Скажу лишь, что дело не в безнравственности. Просто измена - это всегда измена, не важно, кто изменяет, кому и с кем. Измена всегда причиняет кому-то боль. А я никогда не хотел становиться причиной чужой боли. Пока это в моих силах.  
Теперь он говорил совсем другим тоном. Без высокомерия, но и без той снисходительности, которая была бы вполне понятна, учитывая его и моё положение. И всё же было во всём этом что-то абсурдное. Я невольно обвила пальцами пустой стакан. Грей понимающе улыбнулся и наполнил его снова, на сей раз, правда, только на треть.  
\- Я его жена, - сказала я. - А вы кто такой?  
\- Я тот, кто был рядом, когда его все покинули. И тот, кто не навязывался, когда видел, что он ни в ком не нуждается.  
\- Он пришёл к вам только из-за своего одиночества, - бросила я. Конечно, я не могла знать наверняка, но нисколько не сомневалась, что права. Джейми был одинок без меня. Он сам сказал, что думал обо мне десять лет - я представляю, как же он был при этом одинок. Ещё больше, чем была одинока я. Ведь у меня была Бриенна и... Фрэнк. Да, иногда у меня был и Фрэнк.  
Грей поболтал бренди в стакане и снова пригубил, точно затягивая с ответом. Потом проговорил:  
\- Вероятно, вы правы. Поначалу так и было. Точнее, поначалу не было вообще ничего. Вам известно, что меня назначили комендантом тюрьмы, где он отбывал заключение? Семь лет в бегах, потом три года в тюрьме. И он нисколько не утратил силы духа. Я восхищался им, я...  
\- Вы влюбились в него, - закончила я. Бренди начал действовать, кровь быстрее побежала по жилам, и так было намного проще говорить то, что приходило на ум. Может быть, это и к лучшему. Я знала, что это мой первый и последний разговор с Джоном Греем - так уж пусть мы сейчас выскажем друг другу всё.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Грей. - Влюбился, как мальчишка. Поверите ли, я даже имел глупость заигрывать с ним.  
Я воззрилась на Грея с таким изумлением, что он широко улыбнулся, и лишь учтивость помешала ему расхохотаться в голос.  
\- И вы всё ещё живы? - спросила я, и тут он всё-таки рассмеялся.  
\- Не иначе как чудом. Он в самом деле чуть не убил меня, когда я, вообразите, имел наглость накрыть его руку своей.  
\- Он ненавидит, когда к нему прикасаются мужчины. Ненавидит.  
Улыбка сбежала с губ Грея.  
\- Я знаю, леди Клэр. Так было раньше. Когда-то он ненавидел прикосновения мужчин. Когда-то он и себя самого ненавидел. И вы вряд ли представляете, насколько сильно.  
Я посмотрела в стакан, на бренди, мерцающий в пламени свечей. Представляю ли я, как сильно может ненавидеть себя человек? Возможно. А возможно, и нет. Я снова осушила стакан залпом и требовательно протянула Грею.  
Но тот покачал головой и забрал пустой стакан из моей слабо подрагивающей руки.  
\- Достаточно, мадам, - мягко проговорил он.  
И был, безусловно, прав, но как же мне хотелось напиться вдрызг! И проснуться утром в объятиях Джейми. Чтобы нам снова было по двадцать пять, и всё это оказалось сном, просто дурным сном, привидевшимся под утро.  
\- Если вас это утешит, он никогда вас не забывал. И всегда чувствовал свою вину за то, что не сумел вас удержать, оградив при этом от невзгод. Хотя если бы вы остались с ним, то участь ваша была бы незавидна.  
\- Но зато мы были бы вместе.  
\- В бегах? Вероятно. В тюрьме - не думаю. Не говоря уж о том, что вы были беременны. Вы поступили тогда единственно верным способом, леди Клэр.  
\- Не вы ли час назад обвинили меня в том, что я сделала такой выбор?  
\- Я, - усмехнулся Грей. - А чего вы ждали, интересно? Вообразите, что вы прожили долгую счастливую жизнь с любимым человеком, и тут вдруг из ниоткуда является его предыдущая пассия и заявляет на него права. Вы бы встретили её с распростёртыми объятиями, не правда ли?  
Я в замешательстве взглянула на него. Теперь его поведение ранее за ужином предстало передо мной в новом свете - действительно, в его словах есть доля истины. Но...  
\- Как вы смеете? - проговорила я, слегка задыхаясь. - Как смеете сравнивать? Мы повенчаны перед Богом, а вы с ним... вы живёте в преступной, противоестественной связи, и...  
Я осеклась, вдруг став противна сама себе. На самом деле во мне никогда не было презрения к гомосексуалистам - только к насильникам. Но чем дальше, тем меньше Джон Грей походил на насильника. Во всяком случае, на Джека Рэндалла он точно ничем не походил.  
\- Любопытно, что именно вы говорите об этом, мадам. Ведь Джейми не был вашим первым мужем, до него вы повенчались перед Богом с другим мужчиной. Однако это вас не остановило.  
\- Там было другое. Вы ничего не знаете.  
\- О да, там было другое, потому что на момент заключения второго брака с Джейми ваш первый муж ещё не родился. В самом деле, довольно необычная ситуация. Особенно с точки зрения католических догматов о браке.  
Я чуть не упала с дивана - в буквальном смысле, так меня качнуло от изумления, и, разумеется, от выпитого. Не стоило мне хлестать бренди взахлёб, и как же Грей был прав, вовремя отобрав у меня стакан. В благородстве ему всё-таки не откажешь.  
\- Вы знаете, - прошептала я. - Он вам рассказал. И вы ему поверили?  
\- Конечно. По крайней мере, я знаю, что в это верит он. А учитывая, что Джейми всегда отличался редкостным здравомыслием, у меня нет никаких причин думать, будто он бредит в чём-то одном, сохраняя полную трезвость суждений во всём остальном. Вы пришли из будущего, Клэр, я знаю. И вполне понимаю, на что вы решились, когда вернулись сюда снова.  
Я покачала головой. Он просто не мог этого понимать. Хотя то, что он поверил Джейми, когда тот рассказал ему невероятную историю нашего брака, то, что не счёл его помешанным... Так безоговорочно верят только тем, кого по-настоящему любят. Тем, в ком ни мгновения не сомневаются.  
Движимая необъяснимым порывом, я протянула руку и показала Джону Грею свою ладонь.  
\- Смотрите. Видите это? - я указала на небольшой шрам в форме буквы "J" на той части ладони, который называют "холмом Венеры".  
Грей присмотрелся и кивнул.  
\- У Джейми похожий, в этом же месте, - сказал он. - В форме буквы "С".  
\- Моё имя. И его имя - на моей руке. Он вырезал их в тот день перед битвой, когда я уходила. Чтобы мы помнили всегда. Чтобы ни один из нас не смел забывать!  
Я смотрела на Джона Грея почти в бешенстве, протягивая ему свою руку, точно свидетельство совершенного им преступления. Если он вправду любит Джейми, он должен ненавидеть меня сейчас. Должен хотеть убить меня. Я, по крайней мере, хотела убить его. Очень хотела.  
Грей посмотрел на меня очень мягко. Накрыл мои дрожащие пальцы, аккуратно прижал их к моей ладони, так, что они прикрыли метку Джейми.  
\- Но он ведь и не забыл, - сказал Грей. - Вы оба так романтичны. Всегда были романтичны. А тогда были ещё и очень молоды. И, похоже, вы не особенно изменились. Но изменился он, поймите это. Вы не можете вообразить, через что он прошёл. Не только в тюрьме, после тоже. Дело не только и не столько в любовных пристрастиях. По правде, мне до сих пор кажется, что Джейми предпочитает в постели женщин, хоть никогда и не подаст виду, чтобы не огорчать меня. Но...  
\- Дело не только во влечении, - медленно проговорила я.  
\- Не только в нём, - кивнул Грей. - Клэр, вы провели с ним в браке два года. Со мной он десять лет. Вы многое пережили, но и мы с ним тоже пережили многое. Я молил небеса, чтобы ему никогда не пришлось делать такой выбор, но ему всё же пришлось. Вы свой выбор сделали, вернувшись к нему, а он волен сделать свой, приняв теперь вас обратно или... нет.  
\- Я родила ему дочь, - сказала я севшим от гнева голосом. Я вырвала свою руку из ладони Грея - более тёплой, крепкой и надёжной, чем мне хотелось признать. - У нас с ним есть ребёнок!  
\- Вы не поверите, но у нас тоже.  
\- Что?! Вы издеваетесь надо мной?  
\- Отнюдь. Вышло так, что одна знатная дама, леди Джинива Рэнсом, родила от Джейми внебрачного сына. Кстати, Джейми не имел ни малейшего желания вступать с ней в связь, она вынудила его к этому шантажом. Эта леди скончалась при родах, затем умер и её супруг. А я, так уж вышло, женился на сестре леди Джинивы и стал опекуном племянника моей супруги, приходившегося Джейми незаконным сыном. Так что мальчик растёт, считая себя лордом Рэнсомом, а меня - своим приёмным отцом. Вскоре моя жена тоже умерла, и несколько лет мы все вместе жили в Хэлуотере - я, Джейми и Уильям.  
\- Уильям, - повторила я непослушными губами.  
\- Да, так его зовут. Он славный мальчуган. Джейми был ему близким другом и наставником. Они много времени проводили вместе, возясь с лошадьми. Джейми сделал из мальчишки отменного наездника. Сейчас ему десять, он учится в Итоне, и, надеюсь, по окончании обучения приедет к нам, в колонии. Однажды я бы хотел рассказать ему, кто его настоящий отец.  
"Ты не знаешь, кем я был и что делал". Я в самом деле не знала. Грей приоткрыл лишь одну завесу над двадцатью годами, отделявшими того Джейми Фрейзера, который был моим мужем, от Джейми Фрейзера, который любит Джона Грея. Любит его, делит с ним сокровенные тайны, растил бок об бок с ним своего сына... И сколько ещё таких тайн, сколько таких завес никогда не будут передо мной открыты? И кто я такая, чтобы срывать эти покровы? Кто я такая, чтобы врываться в его жизнь и разрушать его покой? Женщина, которую он когда-то любил? Это было давно. Очень давно.  
Я встала. К счастью, меня уже не качало. Хмель выветрился из головы.  
\- Я не сдамся, лорд Джон Грей. Я буду бороться за него.  
Грей не поднялся вместе со мной. Откинулся в кресле, положив руки на подлокотники. Сейчас, в полумраке, он казался таким юным. А я казалась себе такой старой.  
\- А я не буду, - спокойно ответил он.  
Некоторое время слышалось только потрескивание свечей. Я ждала чего-то - подвоха, насмешки, хотя уже поняла, что недавняя колючесть Грея была скорее проявлением защиты, чем свойственной ему манеры общения. Моё появление шокировало его не меньше, чем Джейми, и он должен был как-то отреагировать. Сейчас, успокоившись и оценив расстановку сил, он не собирался на меня нападать. И, поняла я внезапно, вовсе не потому, что так уж уверен в своей победе.  
\- Не будете? - переспросила я, не понимая, что он пытается сказать.  
Грей решительно покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Я даже не стану просить вас удалиться из этого дома. Хотя один Бог знает, как долго мы с Джейми шли к тому, чтобы найти это убежище, где никто нас не потревожит. Но вы нашли нас и здесь, и вы в своём праве, так что, пожалуйста, - оставайтесь и поступайте, как считаете нужным. Можете даже и в дальнейшем ходить в его спальню по ночам, если он вас примет, - добавил лорд Джон, и при этих словах на скулах у него перекатились желваки, что, впрочем, никак не отразилось на бесстрастном тоне.  
\- И вы не станете мешать мне? - недоверчиво спросила я; на миг в моём сердце опять поселилась надежда. Может, если мы с Джейми проведём вместе больше времени, он поймёт, он вспомнит, как нам когда-то было хорошо.  
Грей опять качнул головой.  
\- Видите ли, леди Клэр, много лет назад я понял, что Джейми не терпит никакого давления. Самый надёжный способ оттолкнуть его - это начать его добиваться. И единственный способ добиться его - это не навязывать ему свою волю. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы это осознать, но урок я затвердил хорошо. Поэтому вы можете остаться и делать, что угодно, я клянусь, что не стану вам мешать. В наших отношениях с Джейми от меня не зависело никогда и ничего, и я вовсе не склонен впадать в иллюзии теперь.  
Я сделала несколько шагов к выходу из библиотеки. Остановилась. Если Грей говорит правду, если здесь нет какой-то дьявольской ловушки - а я знала, что её нет, - если он и вправду не намерен мне мешать... то это значит... это значит...  
\- Простите, лорд Джон, - сдавленно сказала я. - Я судила о вас хуже, чем вы заслуживаете.  
\- О, вы напрасно извиняетесь, мадам, - без улыбки отозвался Джон Грей. - Ведь я увёл у вас мужа. Вы можете судить обо мне, как вам заблагорассудится.  
  
Я думала, что не смогу сомкнуть глаз в эту ночь. Но, видимо, всё случившееся слишком измучило меня, и, по большому счету, я рада была сбежать в спасительный сон. Впрочем, спала я беспокойно и недолго - когда я открыла глаза, за окном едва занимался рассвет. Я легла в постель, не раздеваясь, и теперь, сев, некоторое время просто смотрела на густую, влажную от росы зелень у самых ставней, чувствуя ломоту в теле и тяжёлую пустоту в голове. Хотя, справедливости ради, последнее вполне могло быть банальным последствием бренди.  
Я встала, кое-как привела в порядок платье и тихо вышла в коридор. Проходя мимо спальни Джейми, придержала шаг, прислушалась, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Я не стала врываться туда. Больше нет.  
Дважды в реку не войти.  
Пройдя по лестнице вниз, я не встретила никого из слуг, равно как и Джона Грея - к счастью, ибо не уверена, что на сей раз мне достало бы мужества на такую встречу. Да нам и нечего больше сказать друг другу. Я вышла из дома в сад, на меня пахнуло свежим порывом нордеса с океана. Это действительно было хорошее место, хоть и глухое - самое прохладное на острове Ямайка, самое укромное в мире. То место, о котором может лишь грезить человек, за свою бурную жизнь истосковавшийся по покою.  
Я пересекла сад, вышла на скалистую тропинку, ведущую вниз. И там он ждал меня.  
Я подошла, чувствуя каждый камешек на тропе под подошвами туфель, как вчера ощущала горячий песок босыми ступнями. Джейми протянул руку, и я взяла её.  
\- Прости меня, - сказала я, и он ответил:  
\- И ты меня прости. Пойдём, я тебя провожу.  
Мы спустились вниз и пересекли пляж. Прилив уже смыл вчерашние следы, и песок казался девственно чистым, словно на него никогда не ступала нога человека. Джейми повёл меня к джунглям, но не в ту сторону, из которой я вчера пришла. Я не стала возражать, доверившись ему. Я всегда ему доверяла. Для меня ничего не изменилось.  
В той стороне тропического леса, куда мы вошли, не было тропы. Джейми прокладывал нам путь сквозь ползучий кустарник и переплетения лиан, рассекая их небольшим топориком, который предусмотрительно захватил с собой, заранее зная, куда поведёт меня и зачем. Мы пробирались сквозь заросли с полчаса, не проронив ни единого слова. В конце концов яростная зелень распахнулась перед нами, точно широкие ворота, и мы оказались на небольшой поляне.  
На поляне стояли камни.  
Всё заполонившая тропическая зелень пленила и их. Она обвивалась вокруг камней, почти скрывая от взгляда, и тот, кто оказался бы здесь случайно, скорее всего, даже не понял бы, что именно обнаружил. Но я поняла. И Джейми тоже понял.  
Их размер, количество, расположение - всё было точной копией камней Крейг-на-Дун в Шотландии, за тысячи миль отсюда. Тех самых камней, что служат воротами сквозь время.  
\- Я нашёл их с полгода назад, - сказал Джейми. - Совершенно случайно, просто бродил по округе и наткнулся. Правда, странно?  
Я кивнула, не сводя глаз с неподвижных серых глыб, почти неразличимых под ковром жадной зелени, но по-прежнему сильных. Я уже ощущала их силу, уже слышала их низкое, утробное гудение. Они звали меня.  
\- Ты через них пришла? - спросил Джейми, и я ответила:  
\- Нет. Гейлис когда-то говорила, что таких камней должно быть множество по всему миру, но я не знала... Если бы знала, - невольно улыбнулась я, - насколько проще было бы сюда добраться.  
Гул стал отчетливей, выше, и я шагнула вперёд. Камни всегда тянули меня к себе, независимо от того, что ждало меня на другой стороне. Внезапно очнувшись, я порывисто обернулась к Джейми.  
\- Значит, ты уверен.  
Он молча кивнул. Он стоял, скрестив на груди руки, с тем неподвижным, ничего не выражающим лицом, за которым прятал гнев, боль, страх... и, быть может, что-то ещё, о чём я не знала. И уже не узнаю, судя по всему.  
\- Ты второй раз отправляешь меня назад, - прошептала я. - И снова я не хочу уходить.  
\- И я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, - признался Джейми. - Но быть друзьями мы с тобой не сможем. Поэтому лучше тебе...  
\- Да, - перебила я, не в силах дослушать свой приговор. - Лучше.  
Я шагнула к камням. Подняла ладони, ощущая на них дыхание ветра, чуждого этому миру, этому времени, но так хорошо знакомого мне. Это был ветер двадцатого века.  
\- Сассенах, - тихо окликнул меня Джейми, и я обернулась к нему в последний раз.  
Он смотрел на меня долго, долго, не двигаясь с места. Потом быстро подошёл, схватил моё лицо в ладони и поцеловал в губы - порывисто и легко.  
\- Скажи Бриенне, что я люблю её. Пожалуйста, - попросил Джейми, и я кивнула.  
\- Скажу. Она тоже любит тебя.  
Он убрал руки с моего лица. Поднял ладонь, прощаясь. Я ответила на этот жест, подняв свою. Мгновение я видела шрам на его руке в форме первой буквы своего имени.  
Потом он ушёл. Зелень тропиков поглотила его.  
Зов камней стал настойчивей. Я слышала, как шелестит трава под ногами Джейми. Когда всё стихло, я отвернулась от джунглей и ответила на зов.


End file.
